Noite de Inverno
by Tsunade Fifth
Summary: Bom, eu sou pessima nisso. Indo direto ao ponto, eh a minha primeira fic q eu posto aki...Em um resumo rapido algumas coisas são resolvidas numa noite de inverno em Izumo.


Izumo, inverno de 2001.

3:00 am...

A neve começava a cair lentamente, baixando mais ainda a temperatura do já frio lugar. As arvores mantinham uma leve e fina camada de gelo pelas folhas, dando um lindo aspecto do inverno, que há poucas semanas chegara ali. Os animais noturnos, que sempre estavam presentes, já não apareciam com tanta freqüência, provavelmente para refugiarem-se do rigoroso inverno da região. As beiras do riacho congelaram, fazendo com que a água batesse na fina camada de gelo gerando um som agradável e relaxante para quem ali estivesse.

Uma garota loira admirava, sozinha e em silêncio, a cena tão bela. O olhar sempre gélido e vazio, a quem observasse, começava a demonstrar alguma emoção, admiração... Praticamente imperceptível, mas estava ali. Ela acabara de sair de uma casa, próxima de onde estava, onde se encontravam diversos convidados há esta hora já adormecidos. Ela sempre preferia ficar sozinha, nunca fora amante de reuniões em grande grupo, mas a reunião naquele dia havia sido uma exceção. A conclusão da luta dos Shamans tinha sido a pouco menos que duas semanas, declarando o já esperado vencedor, Yoh Asakura... Sim, seu noivo, depois de muito esforço e uma luta final muito difícil contra Tao Ren, ele conseguira o tão sonhado cargo de Shaman King. Logo depois disso, Yoh teve q resolver diversos assuntos com a tribo Patch. Com tudo já terminado tratou de vir direto para o Japão e fazer uma comemoração com os amigos, e esta tinha acabado a menos de meia hora.

Ao término de toda a bagunça, que reunira não só os amigos como também a família, os homens e mulheres da casa renderam-se ao cansaço e foram repousar, restando apenas ela acordada... Finalmente sozinha e em paz decidiu admirar um pouco o lugar que tanto gostava, principalmente no inverno.

A palavra que mais perfeitamente descrevia seu interior agora era alívio. Sentia-se aliviada por tudo já ter chagado ao fim. Sentia-se aliviada por Yoh agora estar seguro e também por vê-lo feliz. Apesar de querer, ainda não tinha conseguido se quer um minuto sozinha com seu noivo, desde o término da luta. Tinha consciência de sua ausência, ele também a estava evitando, mas talvez ela mesma tivesse causado isso por algum motivo... Mas ele provavelmente nem se importava. Por que se importaria com aquela garota chata que só sabia cobra-lo? Com certeza estava feliz pelos dias de treinamento terem parado desde a vitória. Os dias vieram novamente a sua mente, como se tivesse acontecido há minutos atrás...

A luta estava difícil, a platéia inteira esperava silenciosa pela decisão do juiz. Até que finalmente após o golpe decisivo, Ren caiu...

Silver não perdeu tempo, levantou o braço e disse em voz alta.

"O VENCEDOR É... YOH ASAKURA! FOI DECIDIDO O NOVO SHAMAN KING!".

A platéia urrava de emoção. Anna pensava estar tendo uma miragem. Sua vontade foi pular o grande muro que a separava do estádio e correr até Yoh, mas os outros foram mais rápidos. Horo-Horo mesmo estando todo machucado pela última luta, não pensou duas vezes e usou Kororo, foi o primeiro a chegar no rapaz que sorria e ajudava Ren a se levantar. Logo depois Ryu, Chocolove, Manta (que foi ajudado por Faust a pular o muro alto de mais pra ele), Faust, Pilika, Tamao e todos os amigos foram pra perto dele entregar os parabéns. Mikirisa, ao lado dos oficiantes assistia a tudo, devia estar muito orgulhoso. Os avós assistiam de outro lado tudo o que ocorria, ambos mostravam um sorriso satisfeito. Ao ver a cena Anna deixou escapar um, quase imperceptível, sorriso. Mas apesar de tudo, não queria ficar mais lá. Sem perder tempo, virou-se e para deixar o lugar, mas sentiu uma mão segurar seu braço, rapidamente virou para saber quem se atrevera.

Silver... - ela lançou-lhe um típico olhar frio fazendo-o soltar seu braço imediatamente. Desde quando ele estava alí? Pensou que eles estivesse no estádio...

Por que não vai comemorar com Yoh? Tenho certeza que ele gostaria da sua presença agora. - ele perguntou calmamente enfrentando seu olhar assassino. Quando ela era apenas uma garotinha o olhar não parecia tão ameaçador, mas agora fazia até mesmo o juiz estremecer.

É claro que a grande rainha do gelo não se daria ao luxo de mostrar seu interior a quem quisesse ver. Sabia que se ficasse ali não conseguiria mais se conter. A única solução era fugir, abandonar aquela verdadeira festa que ali se formara. -...Tenho muito a fazer agora... - E sem mais explicações, foi direto à saída.

Silver preferiu não intervir mais. Apesar de ter crescido continuava fria. Quem a visse de longe acharia uma mulher muito atraente, seu corpo esbelto e com boas formas chamavam atenção, completamente diferente daquela garota magra que vira na primeira vez há anos atrás. Mas apesar de tudo, continuava afastando todos de perto dela, como sempre fizera. Deixando a garota voltou a observar a comemoração de todos.

Naquele dia sentira muita vontade de ir ao encontro de seu noivo, mas seu orgulho falou mais alto. Seu temperamento sempre frio raramente sofria alguma mudança. Afinal, sua presença se quer deve ter feito alguma diferença... A mesma diferença que fez em outras reuniões que Kino a obrigara a estar presente ao lado dele. Era o que ela acreditava.

O fato de seu casamento estar mais próximo ainda, a fez gelar a espinha. Sentia-se extremamente nervosa com aquele fato. Kino já tinha conversado com ela sobre isso. Dali alguns meses, se possível semanas, ela já estaria se casando. Teria de ser o mais rápido possível. Talvez devê-se deixar isso de lado, desistir de uma vez do casamento a qual vinha se preparando fazia anos, afinal sua missão de treina-lo já havia acabado. Primeiramente ela aceitara casar-se pelo cargo de esposa do Shaman King, levar uma vida tranqüila chamava sua atenção. Mas logo isso já passou a não importar mais...

Ela definitivamente não gostava da idéia de passar a vida toda sozinha. Gostava da solidão, não, acostumara-se com a solidão, mas... O conforto que a companhia de Yoh a trazia era incontestável. Depois de desfrutar de tal prazer, não queria largar esse privilégio... Mas mesmo assim estava disposta a logo conversar com ele sobre isso. Não sobre o que sentia, claro, mas sobre o que ele também queria. Se não fosse para sua felicidade, por mais que doesse aceitaria romper definitivamente o compromisso.

Não, chega de adiar isso...- já estava farta de tanto adiar uma conversa tão simples. O que ela era afinal? Uma covarde? Ao próximo momento a sós com ele, estava disposta a conversar tudo o que estava atrasado. - Está decidido.- Disse voltando seus olhos para escuridão da floresta, que dali já podia ser vista.

Tratou de esquecer de uma vez aqueles pensamentos. Dali a pouco já estaria voltando a casa, quando tivesse certeza de que todos já estivessem adormecidos... Justamente para evitar questionários bobos e, na sua opinião inúteis. O cansaço de vários longos dias começou a invadir seu corpo, logo iria se recolher.

A casa inteira agora se encontrava em silêncio. A festa havia sido cansativa, e a noite fria ajudava os convidados a ficarem mais quietos em seus sonos. Mas ainda havia alguém acordado ali. O vento gelado invadiu seu quarto fazendo com que seu corpo estremecesse.

Ai, mas que droga...- Resmungou o rapaz enquanto tirava a coberta de cima de seu corpo. Levantou-se para fechar a janela, já sabia que novamente não dormiria naquela noite.

Três noites... - Ele disse sentando-se apoiado na parede. Era o tempo que já não conseguia dormir bem. Algo realmente estava comandando seus pensamentos de tal forma que já não pegava no sono. Tivera uma conversa com seu avô fazia também três dias, sobre seu casamento... Finalmente o que a família Asakura desejava, se casaria dali a um mês e três semanas. Contava os dias, estava nervoso... mas, mais do que isso, sentia-se desconfortável. Desde o Shaman Fight não falou nem um minuto com a sua noiva. Sentia-se um pouco decepcionado, ela se quer apareceu na foto que Manta tirou de todos depois da vitória. -Provavelmente preferiu ficar sozinha como sempre.- Suspirou cansado. Conhecia a garota há muito tempo e não tinha estranhado esse comportamento, mas realmente gostaria da presença dela aquele dia. Talvez estivesse exigindo de mais.

Voltou seus pensamentos novamente ao casamento. Sentiu sua boca secar e decidiu levantar para beber um pouco d'água e quem sabe até andar um pouco. De que adiantaria ficar ali sem dormir, sem fazer nada? Pegou seu casaco e abriu a porta cuidadosamente, logo viu vários colchões espalhados pelo cômodo principal. Todos dormindo calmamente, se esquivou com cuidado de tudo até chegar a cozinha. Bebeu a tão desejada água e dirigiu-se novamente ao corredor. Parou em frente ao quarto da noiva... Novamente voltou com aqueles pensamentos...

"O que ela pensa sobre isso?" Aquela pergunta vinha a sua cabeça sempre desde que soube. Tinha dúvidas sobre o sentimento dela, o que não era estranho já que ela nunca se abria com ninguém. Abriu de leve uma fresta na porta de modo que pudesse observar seu quarto. Gostava de fazer isso às vezes, ver como ela era bonita enquanto dormia, é claro que se fosse pego por ela morreria espancado... Sorriu com aquele pensamento. Passou os olhos pelo quarto... estava vazio.

Estranho... - Sussurro preocupado, mas logo se lembrou de que era inverno. Ela realmente gostava de admirar Izumo no inverno. Mas nessa hora poderia ser um pouco perigoso... Decidiu ir pra lá.

Como sempre ela provavelmente estava perto do riacho, adorava aquele lugar desde que eram menores. Já era a hora de quebrar esse silêncio entre os dois, fechou a porta, passou com cuidado novamente pelas camas e logo se dirigiu a saída.

Yoh...-A garota pronunciou em um tom quase inaldível. - Mas que droga...- Sussurrou novamente, havia se passado apenas alguns minutos e já voltara com os pensamentos nele. Franziu ocenho e apoiou sua cabeça em uma das mãos tentando afastar os pensamentos.- As coisas não precisavam ser tão complicadas assim...-Voltou a olhar pra frente, mas novamente sem prestar atenção.- 'Não adianta...'- Pensou consigo mesma- 'Não consigo...parar de pensar...'- Franziu ocenho novamente. Achou que o inverno de Izumo a distrairia, mas estava errada. Manter aqueles pensamentos por tanto tempo não a agradava. - 'Maldito casamento arranjado, seria mais fácil se...'

Antes de concluir seus devaneios algo a alertou. Cortou rapidamente a linha de pensamentos ao som de alguns passos atras dela. Não se movimentou, apenas segurou seu inseparável rosário para alguma emergência...Sentiu os passos aproximarem-se mais, logo sentiu a energia familiar e virou-se para conferir...

Boa noite...-Yoh disse sorrindo ao encontrar o olhar da loira. Ele disse o primeiro cumprimento desde a finalização da luta, logo viu a noiva soltar seu rosário e virar-se pra frente sem responder.

...Boa noite.- Ela respondeu alguns segundos depois enquanto sentia seu noivo se aproximar e ficar ao seu lado. Mas que diabos ele fazia ali? Geralmente ele dormia pesado nas noites depois das festas...

Noite bonita não é?- Disse depois de algum tempo. Ele continuava sorrindo enquanto olhava na mesma direção que a garota. Era melhor que falasse algo, ele sabia que por ela o silêncio prevaleceria, e isso só deixaria o clima mais tenso entre os dois.

...Sim...-Concordou de maneira fria.

Yoh a observou com o canto dos olhos. Admirou-se, durante pouco tempo ela pareceu um pouco nervosa, mas ainda assim inabalável. Decidiu continuar a conversa. Já não falavam faz tempo, não importa sobre o que, mas queria conversar com ela essa noite.

Pensei que estivesse dormindo, o que faz acordado essa hora?- Dessa vez foi ela que começou a falar. Afinal falar com ele já estava fazendo falta, por mais que não queisesse admitir.

Eu não conseguia dormir...- Esperou mais um tempo até continuar.-...Imaginei que você estivesse por aqui e talvez, quem sabe, quisesse companhia.-Ele respondeu sorrindo e pondo uma das mãos atras da cabeça. Novamente a observou, sorriu mais ao ver os lábios dela curvarem-se ligeiramente pra cima.

Anna sentiu-se feliz por ouvir aquilo. Mas logo lembrou-se do que prometera a si mesma. Precisava por aquela história a limpo.

Yoh logo percebeu que a face dela tornara-se séria de novo. Sabia que sua avó já tinha falado com ela, e imaginava que ela também quisesse resolver aquilo. Por algum motivo Yoh entendia completamente cada movimento da garota naquele momento, mas o clima continuava tenso. A princípio queria saber logo toda a verdade mas agora queria evitar de qualquer maneira aquela conversa e apenas aproveitar o momento tão raro entre os dois. Mas era inevitável, teria que resolver isso uma hora ou outra.

Yoh...-Anna deu principio a conversa. Resolveria isso agora.

...Sim eu sei. Minha avó já deve ter conversado com você, não é?

Anna surpreendeu-se com a resposta do rapaz. Apenas o observou e concordou com a cabeça.

Eu acho que você quer saber o mesmo que eu queria há alguns minutos atras...

Ela não respondeu, apenas esperou a conclusão.

Sobre...o casamento não eh?-Ele desfes o sorriso por um instante, mas logo voltou com a cara de sempre virando-se pra ela.

'Desde quando Yoh é tão observador?'-Ela definitivamente nunca imaginou seu noivo começando esse tipo de conversa! Não tinha o que falar. Apenas afirmou.- Sim...

Primeiro, queria falar...-Ele voltou seus olhos à floresta assim como a garota ao seu lado.- Vamos falar abertamente...Estamos sem conversar desde o Shaman Fight...-Ele observou a garota afirmar discretamente e sempre séria.- Eu tenho um motivo, e acho que você tem um também.

Ele observou a garota curvar levemente seu rosto pra baixo, estava determinado a acabar o mais rápido possível com aquela conversa tão constrangedora...e já sabia como.-Olha..., já faz muito tempo que nos conhecemos...-Ele falou rindo.- ...não tem por que nós fazermos isso...

Onde quer chegar?- Disse sempre direta enquanto percebia a enrrolação do outro. Já devia saber que conversas sérias não eram sua especialidade.

Bom, eu sei que eu sou um pouco distraido...

Um pouco?-Ela o olhou com sarcásmo.

Soltou uma leve risada e se pôs de frente a garota, colocando uma das mãos em seu hombro. - Mas seja qual for seu motivo, se foi por minha culpa desculpe...

Ele a olhava nos olhos de modo que ela já não o encarava mais. -Não foi sua culpa...- Finalmente falou. Sentia-se mal de algum modo. Não era justo que só ele recebesse a culpa, sabia que se não fosse sua frieza ele não precisaria estar alí.-...e sim, minha.

Não importa.- Ele a cortou antes que terminasse.- Isso já está resolvido, já voltamos a nos falar, não é?-Ele disse rindo pra ela.

Ela o observou surpresa por um instante. Ele mantinha o sorriso de sempre, que a fez desviar o olhar. Como ele conseguia colocar as coisas com tanta simplicidade?Por um motivo não conseguia encara-lo, pela primeira vez sentiu-se nervosa graças aquela situação, e a proximidade dos dois apenas a deixava mais tensa. Passaram mais uns instantes em silêncio.

E antes de continuarmos a conversa, tem uma coisa...

Anna sentiu sua voz diferente nesse momento, ao ouvir a última frase voltou seu olhar ao rapaz. Antes de poder encara-lo sentiu uma de suas mãos a envolverem pela cintura e a que estava no hombro foi ao seu queixo puxando-a delicadamente. Quando se dera conta, seus lábios já se encontravam. Arregalou os olhos ao sentir suas bocas juntas, seu coração disparou e sentiu seu corpo estremecer. Jamais imaginaria tal ação por parte dele, e feita tão de repente. O tempo parou. Ela não tinha reação, todos os sons ao seu redor pararam, era como se estivesse em um mundo diferente, só ela e Yoh. Pressentia tudo a sua volta, nada, nenhuma alma, nenhum animal...,nada. Até que finalmente voltou aos seus sentidos.

Yoh agira tão espontaneamente que assustara a si prório, mas já não importava. Há muito queria beija-la, viu nesse o momento mais oportuno. Isso evitaria completamente a tão indesejada conversa. Ele acreditava que certos gestos diziam mais que palavras..., aquele certamente diria, não importava a resposta dela pois o seu recado já estaria dado. Ele sentira o corpo da garota estremecer ao encontro de suas bocas, depois de alguns segundos não houve reação por parte dela, já estava prestes a encerrar tudo quando sentiu a boca dela entreabrir levemente. Era tudo que estava esperando, passou sua mão de forma carinhosa pelo rosto frio dela e foi sua chance para aprofundar o beijo.

Anna recuperou suas reações, sentiu Yoh mais perto e passou uma das mãos pelo seu pescoço. O tempo continuava mais lento que o normal, ela não sentia mais frio...talvez a neve tivesse parado ou apenas o calor dos corpos já a aquecia, não importava, ela apenas o correspondia. Toda sua muralha havia se rompido naquele momento.

O beijo durou mais alguns instantes. Yoh a beijava da forma mais doce possível, apreciava seus lábios e queria fazer com que ela sentise o mesmo. Ao contrário do que sempre imaginou, o beijo dela era extremamente aconchegante, percebeu que a garota se entregara completamente a ele. Separaram-se por um instante...os dois se encaravam. Não havia palavras, gestos, nada...apenas se olhavam, além de tudo surpresos. Era incrivel o dom que Yoh tinha pra resolver problemas... Ambos com certeza acharam a resposta ali, como ele imaginou.

Sem mais movimentos ou olhares, os dois ao mesmo tempo puxaram um ao outro em outro beijo. Dessa vez mais forte, mais marcante. Não aguentavam mais conter os sentimentos, depois de tantos anos ... agora não era mais necessário.

Nenhum deles acreditou em um final como esse para uma conversa tão difícil. Anna o abraçava com força, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais importante pra ela, beijava com paixão, sentimento, coisas que ela nunca demosntrara antes, aquele beijo era alem de tudo, uma maneira de desabafar suas emoções, uma declaração sem palavras. Ele envolveu seu corpo também com mais força puxando-a para si. Desejou esse momento, quis esse beijo, e agora queria senti-la mais perto como garantia de que não era um sonho. Tudo despertou um sentimento que sempre reprimiu em seu interior, ele queria te-la... por essa noite, ...para sempre.

O beijo foi se tornando mais lento, separaram-se devagar mas antes de tudo Yoh a puxou para um abraço sendo correspondido. Esperou mais um tempo daquele jeito ateh finalmente falar algo.

Me desculpe por qualquer coisa que eu tenha feito. Eu queria que isso fosse apagado de nossa memória, vamos fingir que simplesmente não aconteceu tá bem?

Anna afirmou com a cabeça. Ele esperou mais um tempo.

Essa noite... posso ficar com você?

A garota sorriu com algumas lembranças vindo a sua cabeça, e sem pensar duas vezes respondeu satisfeita:

Claro.

Já as quatro e meia da manhã de inverno em Izumo, os dois se recolheram sem mais palavras.

Fim

(Ufa, isso demorou e deu trabalho! ¬¬''

Agradecimentosa todos que leram até aqui XD

Não tá muito bom, na minha opnião, mas já q tb acho que não tá muito ruim, resolvi colocar aqui.

Acho q é isso, quem gostou da história, review please, e quem não gostou tb XD

Flw gente, té a próxima

A Autora)


End file.
